


Magnetic Affection

by Trixx616



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Pyrrha has a cold but is determined to still make good on her plans with Jaune for a night of fun.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Magnetic Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by: ForceCommanderJoe
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one! Pyrrha and Jaune are one of my favorite couples from RWBY and I love imagining how naughty they'd get if they were together.

Pyrrha groaned a bit and Jaune held the backs of his fingers against her forehead. She sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue.

“You don’t feel too warm, but you’re definitely sick. Maybe we should just rest today instead of… you know.” He brushed a stray strand of scarlet hair from her forehead. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

“No, I’ve got an idea for how we can still have fun.” Pyrrha smiled and brushed her hand down his forearm. Jaune raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

“No way babe, it’s going to get you way too worked up.” Pyrrha chuckled a bit, her cheeks flushing red. She loved that he was always so considerate of her feelings, but this was another matter. Jaune let out a sigh.

“Alright what’s the plan?” Jaune asked, a small smile creeping across his lips.

“Well…” Pyrrha’s words trailed off as she smiled coyly and opened the drawer, the toy she had bought for tonight floated upward, a faint black aura surrounding it. Jaune blushed bright red and a bulge began to grow in his pants.

“You’re gonna p-peg me with your semblance?” He stuttered.

“Only if you want me to.” She chuckled, using her semblance to shake the toy back and forth enticingly.

“I don’t see why we can’t be a little adventurous when we’re already trying this out.” Jaune lets out a bit of a laugh as he undid his belt.

“Perfect, let me grab the lube.” Pyrrha smiled and leaned over to rifle through the drawer. She pulled the bottle of lube out and smiled over at her boyfriend. He had already stripped naked and got on all fours on the far side of the bed. She smiled at him as she focused her semblance on his butt plug. He let out a low groan as she pulled the plug out slowly, leaving his ass open and ready for the toy. Pyrrha dispensed some lube onto the strap on and stroked her hand up and down the shaft, spreading the lube evenly. Jaune shivered with anticipation, watching the toy float toward his backside. His cock twitching as the head of the strap on slowly pressed against his asshole. A low moan left his throat as it pushed into him causing her to blush brightly.

“I-Is this okay? It’s too weird isn’t it?” She asked nervously, a faint quiver in her voice. He shook his head in reply, already panting a bit from the feeling of the toy pushing into him. He reached over and grabbed Pyrrha’s hand, their fingers interlacing.

“Pyrrha this is amazing. I love it already, just try to relax and have fun okay?” She nodded in reply and smiled, fluttering her fingers. The movement caused the toy to vibrate a bit as it pushed deeper into her boyfriend’s ass. Precum slowly dripped from the tip of his dick and he let go of her hand, steadying himself on the bed.

“Ah Pyrrha!” He shivered with pleasure as the toy hilted inside of him. He balled his fist and tugged on the sheets. She slowly began moving the toy back and forth as she started stripping out of her pajamas. Jaune reached down between his legs and curled his fingers around his cock. Stroking himself as the toy fucked his ass. He smiled at Pyrrha, his eyes wandering over her body. 

“Gods baby, you’re so beautiful.” He said breathlessly. She freed her breasts and began to play with her nipples. Her semblance makes the toy speed up inside of his ass. She slipped out of her sweatpants as well, Jaune’s breath hitched as he got a view of her perfect slit, and he began stroking himself faster. She pulled one of her breasts upward and sealed her lips around her nipple, moaning over her breast, her other hand began rubbing her clit. She moaned and focused on slamming the toy in and out of her boyfriend’s ass. Jaune grunted and sped up his hand, stroking his cock faster. His eyes locked on Pyrrha as she pleasured herself. The new sensation of having his ass ravaged sending tingles up his spine.

“Oh Gods babe!.” Pyrrha moaned as she pushed two fingers into her cunt.

“P-Pyrrha Gods, this feels so good!” Suddenly her semblance focused on a second object and her panties, still wet with her juices wrapped around the head of his cock. He grabbed hold of the panties and used them to continue stroking himself. Pyrrha quickly replaced her nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth and moaning, she curled her fingers inside of herself. Her thumb pressed against her clit and she arched her back. She felt her walls quiver around her fingers. Jaune’s balls tightened and his cock twitched as his precum soaked into the panties wrapped around his dick. The toy began twisting slightly as it worked its way in and out of his ass.

“Faster! Faster baby!” He begged as his hips bucked along with the thrusting of the toy. He panted and moaned with pleasure as she began hilting the toy into him with every thrust. He tightened his ass around the toy, the pleasure causing his whole body to shiver and a tingle to shoot across his skin. She swirled her tongue around her nipple and pushed another finger into her slit.

“Cum for me Jaune!” She squealed as her walls tightened around her fingers. She forced herself to slow down, desperate to climax along with her boyfriend. Jaune exhaled and closed his eyes.

“Pyrrha! Gods Pyrrha.” He moaned as he worked his girlfriend’s panties up and down his shaft. His cock twitched in his hand and he arched his back. His nails digging into the sheets.

“I’m gonna cum!” He squealed out happily, sending Pyrrha over the edge. She slammed her fingers in and out of her slit, sucking hard on one of her nipples and groping the other tit roughly. She reached her orgasm along with Jaune, the toy ravaging his lubed ass. His hot cum filling her panties around his cock as she arched her back and her whole body shuddered.

“Ah! I’m cumming Jaune!” Her walls tightened around her fingers and she squirted, covering her wrist, legs, and the sheets in front of her in her love juices as she rode out her orgasm. Jaune collapsed down onto his side, panting as he slowly massaged his cock, milking out the last of his cum into the panties. Pyrrha was sprawled back, wiping sweat off her forehead with her clean hand. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy and took a deep breath, the pounding headache she had felt earlier today returned and she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a low groan.

“Are you okay babe?” Jaune asked as he grabbed her hand, ignoring that it was covered in her juices. She nodded and squeezed his hand a bit. She grabbed a bottle of water off of her nightstand and took a few big gulps before answering.

“I’m fine, just my headache coming back.” Jaune frowned a bit seeing his girlfriend so uncomfortable and he pulled her hand over to him, kissing her knuckles softly.

“Need me to get you anything?” Pyrrha blushed as she felt his lips touch her hand and she giggled quietly.

“I’m okay sweetie really.” She reassured him. He smiled up at her, his cheeks flushing red as he felt his heart pound against his chest. He’s felt this way for a while and everytime he wanted to tell her, he felt weak in the knees. He was always embarrassed when he wanted to tell her how he felt. He told himself that nothing could really be as embarrassing as laying on the bed with a massive dildo buried in his ass. He swallowed hard and mustered his courage and sat up, looking into her emerald eyes.

“I love you Pyrrha.” He smiles and tightens his grip on her hand. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed bright red. Jaune’s heart dropped at seeing her reaction. His initial thought was that he had messed up. She didn’t feel the same way, he told himself. She began giggling uncontrollably, completely forgetting about her headache. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she kicked her feet up and down.

“Oh gods Jaune.” She pulled her hands up and covered her face in embarrassment. He chuckled awkwardly.

“Did… I say something funny?” She shook her head and caressed his cheek with her free hand. He relaxed as he felt her soft fingers against his face.

“I love you too Jaune, I’ve always loved you.” She teared up slightly and smiled at him. He smiled back and brushed some of her messy hair from her face.

“I don’t care if I get sick.” He chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to his girlfriend’s. She was initially apprehensive, not wanting to get him sick, but she slowly relaxed and pulled him against her. He wrapped his arms behind her and they deepened the kiss. Her fingertips traced down his spine and she broke the kiss. Smiling happily as she looked into his eyes.


End file.
